Durga
A set of black gauntlets and greave-like weapons that use the elements of fire and lightning. When equipped they are attached to the forearms or shins and a portal at their ends channel the demonic elemental claws of Durga. They are very versatile and are quite popular among players while also being infamous for being required in the well known [[Lt. Col. Kilgore|'Lt. Col. Kilgore']] exploit that they take part in. In-Game Description "The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies" How to Obtain This weapon's LP is divided into 3 parts in Chapter 5. #Verse 4, found just after the first fight with Grace and Glory. #Verse 5, found after crossing the falling bridge after the fight with Fearless and Fairness. It sits opposite from the Heavenly Manipulator at the end of the bridge. #Verse 10, found after ascending Yggdrasil Staff and running halfway up the enormous snake statue, just before the introduction of the Inspired on a circular fountain area behind a stone formation. After unlocking the primary Durga, the Durga Alt. can be bought from The Gates of Hell for 129,800 Halos. Unique Traits Durga's '''most notable unique trait is it's ability to switch between two elemental states: slow but powerful fire claws, and nimbly weak electric claws. These two states also come with slightly different combo chains and charge modifications, effectively making '''Durga '''two weapons in one. '''Wicked Weaves: '''While equipped all Wicked Weaves will be Madama Butterfly's arms, even kick-based attacks, and they will either be finger nail thrusts or claw swipes that will match the Durga's current element. '''Bullet Climax: Performing a Bullet Climax will cause Bayonetta to spin quickly and slash around her while also switching to the opposite element; Fire to Lightning, and Lightning to Fire. This attack hits a few times and deals moderate damage, with the fire version dealing slightly more and the lightning version hitting one or two more times. 'Durga' Fire Durga's Fire form has long sweeping claw swipes and vertical descending kicks. It lacks some of the faster hitting combos of other weapons as it can't execute a fourth punch in a combo chain. However what it lacks in speed it makes up for in power. Durga Fire is capable of dishing out good damage, and has an above-average stagger rate. This makes it useful against slower and larger enemies. Charge Modifier: Holding down the corresponding Button will gather power into Durga Fire and after a moment leave a floating skull-like mine which will explode in a shockwave of flames after a short delay or if an enemy comes near. The size, range, and damage of the mine left will increase depending on when the mine is charged, with the first attack in a combo leaving behind the smallest and weakest mine and the third or greater attack in a combo leaving the largest and most powerful mine. The main drawback being that the incredible amount of damage caused by these mines reduces the possible combo points against enemies and lowers your overall score. On the brighter side, these mine attacks are essential for some combo limited Alfheim stage. Unique Combos: will perform a spinning claw attack ending in a sweeping Wicked Weave. In addition Durga Fire's basic combos ( and ,) function as long, slow, and powerful swipes unique to Durga Fire. Fire Immunity: Equipping Durga Fire on hands or feet will also allow Bayonetta to melee attack Fire Affinities and Ardors with that limb without harming herself in the process and when equipped to the feet it allows her to walk on shallow molten ground without taking damage. 'Durga' Lightning Durga's lightning form is a stark constrast to its couterpart element, having more in common with the small arms weapons like Scarborough Fair and Bazillions as its combos match theirs exactly. Its hits however are slightly stronger, causing a bit more damage and having a slightly higher stagger rate. Its charge modifier allows its damage to be quite flexible and can give Bayonetta some breathing room that's required for Durga's close melee combat. Charge Modifier: '''Holding down the corresponding Button will concentrate power into '''Durga Lightning and after a brief moment they with spark in a sphere of eletrical energy, causing damage similar to a level 2 Durga Fire mine. The range of this attack is deceptively far despite it's graphical appearance. When executed using the basic Kick combo ( ) the time needed to charge is noticeably shorter than that of Durga Lightning's other moves. Unique Combo: '''When '''Durga Lightning is equipped to Bayonetta's hands and Durga Alt. is equipped to her feet Durga's standard or will be executed normally and after finishing the barrage of punches or kicks Bayonetta will go into a flurry of quick elemental slashes before finally finishing up with a Wicked Weave. This combo deals only slightly more damage than the normal combo (dealing a bit more if Durga Fire is equipped to feet,) but hits far more times, allowing you to pile up combo points quickly to increase your score. Lt. Col. Kilgore/Durga Exploit: '''Performed by equipping '''Scarborough Fair, Bazillions, or Onyx Roses '''to Bayonetta's hands and '''Durga '''on her feet and equipping '''Lt. Col. Kilgore on her feet in the opposite set, then executing the basic combo with the Durga '''set, switching to the opposite set with '''Lt. Col. Kilgore as soon as the kicking animation on the Durga '''begins will cause Bayonetta to fire twelve rockets consecutively from her feet, shooting two into the ground, five into the sky, and five straight ahead at her target. This is one of the highest damaging combos in the game, and provides an incredible amount of combo points despite it's high damage. This, combined with it's rather devious nature as likely being an unintended glitch, have caused many players to frown upon those who use this combo in-game, and using it has become rather synonymous with cheating. Lightning Immunity: Equipping Durga Lightning on hands and feet will allow Bayonetta to not lose health while in the water affected by lightning such as in chapter 12. Kali Jeanne's version of Durga, they function identically to Bayonetta's Durga, but the weapon's hilts are recolored silver to match Jeanne's sense of style. '''In-Game Description: The soul of Kali, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lighting, to bear against enemies" Trivia *The weapons are named for Durga "the invincible", a form of the radiant goddess Devi in Hindu mythology. She is considered to be the Divine Mother. *For it's taunt, Bayonetta lies down and spreads her legs and says "Come on." *The perfume for this weapon attaches feline ears and a tail to Bayonetta, depending on the state of the hand or foot equipped the pieces will be flaming or electrified. *The weapons may be based on the enemies Grace and Glory, which also uses lighting and fire. *The LP used to unlock Durga is named after Mozart's "Sonata for Two Pianos in D Major." *Jeanne's version of Durga, Kali, is named after Kali "She who Destroys". She is the consort of Shiva, and is the many-armed Hindu goddess of death and destruction associated with limitless and eternal energy. Kali is often considered to be an aspect of Durga. *The weapons are also similar to Agni & Rudra from'' Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, in the terms of their colors and elemental abilities. Although, Rudra is wind elemental while Durga is lightning, they are both elements closely associated with storms. *The weapon is also an homage of the 2 main devil arms in the original Devil May Cry series. Thunder element being Alastor and Fire element being Ifrit. Both of their characteristics fit perfectly as well; thunder being weaker but faster, fire being stronger but slower. *Durga is also the name of a character from ''Anarchy Reigns, a brawler featuring quite a few MadWorld characters, also featuring Bayonetta as a guest. Durga is a cyborg with a catlike appearance, which is referring to the appearance from Durga's perfume, and a mechanical right leg that houses a revolver, which is referring to Bayonetta with her ability to wield weapons with her feet. Gallery Category:Weapons